


к солнцу

by citylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Sort of but not a retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylove/pseuds/citylove
Summary: Эта звезда замёрзла быстрее.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 6





	к солнцу

Шиён смотрит в иллюминатор: они замерли на месте — зависли в пространстве — ни туда, ни сюда; вокруг ничего не меняется — враждебная неизвестность, полная мёртвых огней, — к ним не долетишь. В детстве Шиён нравилось считать их на небе, а потом она отправилась в космос, бескрайнее ничто, чтобы наконец-то увидеть каждую звезду вблизи, чтобы разочароваться раз и навсегда и забыть о своих глупых мечтах и о себе — маленькой бесстрашной девочке, верящей, что оно того стоит. Глядя на всё это, её просто тошнит от необъятного — как эта вселенная; как мерцающая тьма, окружающая их со всех сторон, — страха. Может, надо было всё бросить ещё после первого полёта; может, она бы жалела до конца жизни, её не так много-то и осталось, но уже нет пути назад.

Думать о том, что это её последняя миссия, без возврата на Землю, не хочется. Они все знают: даже если у них получится, должно получиться, праздновать успех будет некому. Им хватит топлива, хватит кислорода, но хватит ли времени? Их путешествие продумано до мельчайших деталей, рассчитано по секундам, но этого мало — космос непредсказуем.

— Совсем скоро входим в мёртвую зону. Поговорите с близкими. Даю полтора часа на всех. Не тратьте их зря.

Голос капитана Ким отдаётся эхом по всему кораблю.

Радости от этого сообщения не прибавляется.

Пока Шиён доберётся до центра связи, половину назначенного времени заберут остальные — она не успеет ничего сказать. Было бы что, конечно. В прошлый раз, не так давно, а кажется, что вечность назад, они с Минджи поругались, и Шиён до сегодня боялась с ней видеться, слышать её голос, снова лгать, что всё в порядке, что она обязательно, как и всегда, вернётся. Ей так же страшно говорить с Минджи, как и лететь к Солнцу, хотя это одно и то же, но другого шанса больше не представится — ни сейчас, ни потом—

Когда всё закончится.

А всё закончится — и с этим надо смириться.

Она проводила в космосе месяцы, а то и годы, чтобы возвращаться домой всего на пару дней и не произносить ни слова, не зная, какие лучше подобрать, и Минджи молчала в ответ, чтобы не заставлять её чувствовать себя виноватой за свой же выбор. Смешно: она пытается спасти целую планету, а свои отношения не может. Не то чтобы было что спасать.

Иногда они обе делали вид, что ничего не происходит: Земля не гибнет от холода, и Шиён не надо никуда лететь, и подолгу просто лежали, обнимая друг друга настолько крепко, насколько ещё хватало сил, и любили в тишине, а потом наступал новый день, освещённый только снегом, и реальность стремительно накрывала их с головой, как лавина, погребая под тонной невысказанного. Они не могли даже дышать в одной комнате. Становилось хуже. Минджи не пришла её проводить — они так и не попрощались. Шиён прорыдала весь запуск и первый час полёта, пока её не отправили в каюту, чтобы она пришла в себя.

И теперь—

_Что теперь?_

Что сказать Минджи?

Мы вот-вот взорвём Солнце? Я вернусь и никогда и ни за что не полечу опять? У нас всё будет хорошо? Пожалуйста, поверь мне? Что сказать, чтобы это хоть немного смахивало на правду? Чтобы Минджи запомнила её как Шиён, _женщину, которая её любила_ , а не оставила одну, выбрав звёзды _наверху_ , не видя, что у неё есть своя на Земле, в пределах их квартиры, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — так близко: подойди и дотронься.

Но уже поздно.

Эта звезда замёрзла быстрее.

Из центра связи, хлопнув дверью так, что Шиён аж подпрыгивает, вылетает Джонни — злой и расстроенный. Что с ним она спросит позже, потому что у неё осталось минут пятнадцать, если, конечно, Минджи откликнется. Её трясёт, пока не загорается экран, и начинает трясти ещё сильнее, когда Минджи ей улыбается, едва заметно, уголком губ. Она всё такая же невероятная — у Шиён перехватывает дыхание, как в первый раз. Между ними сотни миллионов километров и столько же слов, которые они никогда друг другу не скажут.

Время убегает.

Они продолжают почему-то молчать.

Шиён открывает рот, чтобы начать, но из неё выходит только воздух.

Вместо неё начинает Минджи:

— Не надо.

— Минджи, я—

— Просто обещай мне ничего не обещать.

Это звучит как _я знаю, что ты не вернёшься_.

Как _не делай нам больнее_.

И _тебе больше нечего спасать, кроме Земли_.

Шиён могла бы возразить, сказать так много, что у неё охрип бы голос, доказать, что у них нет повода сдаваться, но Минджи права — Шиён улетела давным-давно, может, когда была ещё ребёнком, и потерялась среди бесконечного кладбища звёзд. Она держалась за Минджи с момента их встречи, за эту любовь, за этот якорь, за единственное напоминание о том, что её кто-то ждёт, что у неё ещё есть место _внизу_ , но его нет ни там, ни здесь.

Шиён ничего не добавляет.

Слёзы застилают им обеим глаза.

Она прикладывает ладонь к экрану, и ей кажется, что так она может дотянуться через все эти километры, ощутить тепло чужой кожи, представить, что Минджи прямо перед ней.

Но этого недостаточно.

Не в этот раз.

Шиён выдыхает:

— Я люблю тебя.

(Это звучит как _прощай_.

Как последняя правда, на которую она способна)

И слышит в ответ:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Щелчок — Минджи отключилась.

(Наверное, с этим звуком и наступил конец её жизни)

Их время вышло.

Она находит Джонни в столовой, садится напротив и ничего не спрашивает, зная, что на него не стоит давить. Не то чтобы ей сильно хотелось общаться, но она переживает.

Они сидят вот так довольно долго, каждый смотря в никуда, пока Джонни не говорит:

— Он сломал ногу.

— Дон—

— Этот идиот сломал ногу, и меня не было рядом.

Шиён не добавляет: будь ты рядом, у Донхёка не было бы причин куда-то лезть, хотя не факт, но тебя не было и уже не будет, и идиот здесь ты, а может мы все, потому что выбрали смерть, а не своих людей, думая, что станем героями — всё изменим, всех спасём.

Не добавляет: мы потеряли больше, чем смогли сделать.

И нам с этим умирать.

Капитан Ким приободряет команду, собрав всех на мостике, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что миссия пройдёт как по маслу — и у них — не только у Земли — есть будущее.

В её речь легко поверить, но это одна сплошная ложь.

Потом что-то идёт не так.

_Всегда_ что-то идёт не так.

Космос не будет другом человечеству или хорошим знакомым — он чужой, опасный, неизведанный; он поглощает, забирает, губит. Неужели кто-то на замёрзшей планете правда думал, что взорвать огромную звезду настолько просто? Что не будет никаких проблем?

Что у них получится с _первого_ раза?

(У них не получилось)

Система даёт сбой — сбросить бомбу невозможно.

Капитан Ким направляет корабль прямо на Солнце.

Шиён смотрит в иллюминатор: там полыхает огненный шар — и это напоминает все кошмары, которые снились ей по пути сюда, где она падает на него и падает, но сейчас почему-то не страшно. Не страшнее, чем замереть в бликах прошлого, которые были когда-то чем-то, а для людей стали красивым светом издалека.

Шиён смотрит на Солнце — и ей не больно.

Всё равно что смотреть на Минджи.


End file.
